My Little Doll
by Myari
Summary: While playing near a river, Rin stumbles upon a doll that looks just like her Lord. Sesshomaru finds Kagome as she searches for a treasured item that she has lost. When Sesshomaru returns the lost item to Kagome, the dynamic between the two groups change and Sesshomaru allows himself the privilege of dropping his mask just a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, just a little announcement before the story. I do not own Inuyasha or the this story's story-line. The story line belongs to tuberose lover, I have permission to use the story-line, please do not accuse me of stealing. If you like my version of this story-line then please pay homage to the original 'Sesshomaru's Doll' by tuberose lover.**

* * *

 **My Little Doll**

 **Summary-**

While playing near a river, Rin stumbles upon a doll that looks just like her Lord. Sesshomaru finds Kagome as she searches for a treasured item that she has lost. When Sesshomaru returns the lost item to Kagome, the dynamic between the two groups change and Sesshomaru allows himself the privilege of dropping his mask just a little.

 **Chapter one- Lost and Found**

Rin giggled as she flew through the air and landed in the shallow end of the river with a decent sized splash for a young girl her size. Rin kicked her little legs sending water up in the air with them, she laughed as the little droplets of water found their way onto her face and hair. She loved when the weather was warm allowing the flowers she loved so much to blossom and her to be allowed to play in the water like this. Rin ran and jumped landing in the water, sliding a few feet before coming to a wobbly stop.

The snow had melted a few weeks ago allowing her Lord and father figure to deem it warm enough for her to leave the castle and continue traveling with him again. Rin stretched and tilted her head towards the warm sun. She loved traveling with her Lord, seeing the land, learning new things and just being with him. But what she really loved the most was when he allowed them to cross paths with Lady Kagome's group.

Rin giggled and twirled, sending little splashes of water with her. She loved being able to play with Shippo and learning new games. She also loved spending time with Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome was really nice and sweet and smart. Whenever they would cross paths with Lady Kagome's group, Rin always liked to pretend that Lady Kagome was her Mamma.

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts by something gently hitting her leg. She looked down, half expecting to see a fish, only to see something white. Curious as a pup, Rin bent down and gently picked up the white item. The item had long silver hair and a soft white haori with red and white honeycomb patterns over the shoulders and on the bottom of the sleeves, reminding Rin of her Lords haori, and soft white hakamas.

Rin turned the item over and gasped in shocked delight when she found herself staring to golden eyes so much like her Lord's. Rin's chocolate brown eyes roamed over the item, her eyes landing on the blue crescent moon on the items forehead and the two maroon strips on each of the item's cheeks. It didn't take long for Rin's young eight year old mind to realize she was holding a doll in her hand. A doll that looked exactly like her Lord.

Excitement flooded through her little body at her discovery. She turned and ran from the river to where her Lord was sitting against a tree. Though his golden eyes were closed as if in rest, Rin knew that he was not, that he was alert. The second that her tiny body came within five feet from his larger one, his eyes opened.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look what Rin has found." Rin said as she proudly showing him her find. His eyes slipped from her face to the little doll in her small hands. His cold eyes roaming the doll, eyes focusing on the fact that the little doll resembled his likeness.

"Where did you get that, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked his voice cold and sharp, though that didn't faze the little girl that he had come to see as his pup. Sesshomaru breathed in, trying to scent where the doll had come from, but all Sesshomaru could scent was the salt from the river. Wherever that doll had come from, the water had washed all scent traces from it.

"Rin found it floating in the river as she played." Rin informed her Lord with a lopsided grin. "May Rin keep the doll, she likes that it resembles her Lord." Sesshomaru held out his hand silently demanding the doll and Rin obediently placed it in his clawed hand. Once the doll was in his hand, he wrapped his claws around it, securing it, before lifting it closer to his eyes so that he could inspect it even more.

Whoever had made this doll, Sesshomaru noted, did so skillfully and with care. Every stitch seemed to be in it's rightful place, the fabrics used to create it's haori and hakamas were of very fine quality, similar to the fabrics used to create his haori and hakamas. The doll's eyes were made of glass-like substance that caught the light in a way that made them look as if they were glowing from the inside out. The doll's hair was soft and a similar in color to his, Sesshomaru brought some of the doll's hair to his nose and breathed in. The hair looked and felt real, but it was not.

Shuffling from the young human pup by his side brought Sesshomaru's attention from the doll in his hand to his human pup. He looked at her, she was anxious, nervous, and hopeful. He would allow her to have the doll for now, but should they find the true owner of the doll, he would force them to create another doll for his human pup.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted handing the doll back to his human pup feeling his beast purr in happiness at the happiness his human pup held on her face.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin thanked him happily before bounding away towards the two headed dragon and the green toad demon to show off her new doll. The happiness in his human pup's aura assured that he would be forcing the creator to make another doll. "Master Jaken, look at Rin's new doll. Lord Sesshomaru let her have it. Doesn't it look exactly like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Silence you foolish girl, that looks nothing like the handsome, charming, and magnificent Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken squawked causing the harsh scent of anger to flood through Rin's aura.

"It does too look like Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said stomping her foot in agitation. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the toad and went to throw a pebble at him for angering his human pup when the wind changed bringing with it the scent of the human miko, Kagome, that traveled with his half-breed half-brother and had caught Sesshomaru's attention.

 _Mate_. His beast purred out pacing in his cage.

Without a word, Sesshomaru swiftly stood up and silently made his way towards Kagome's scent, it was full of worry and confusion. That bothered Sesshomaru, her scent should never be full of anything but happiness and content. He found her searching through bushes and the undergrowth and came to a stop just out side her view, watching her.

Since the first time he had seen her she had changed, she had stopped wearing that strange kimono and started wearing a beautiful traveling kimono that he was left in her strange yellow bag, that she constantly carried around with her, without her noticing. Her body had grown into one of a beautiful woman, her hair had grown to fall to her lower back. But it wasn't just physical changes she had gone through, but mental changes too.

"Oh, where is it?" He heard her mutter as her search continued coming closer to him. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome cried softly as she saw him.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said, his deep voice causing Kagome's cheeks to heat up. At seeing her blush, Sesshomaru's beast purred and pushed against his cage in an attempt to get closer to the one he claimed as his. Sesshomaru glanced around subtly scenting the area for his half-brother's scent, a scent that was usually not far from Kagome. There were rare moments when the half-breed was no where to be seen, Sesshomaru hoped this would be one of those times.

Movement to his left brought his attention back to Kagome to find her search had continued. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly in confusion, wondering what was so important that she would all but ignore him to look for it. The thought that she was ignoring him caused his beast to growl in anger, his bitch should never ignore him.

"I assume that if you are here, then the half-breed is not far off." Sesshomaru said his attention focused solely on Kagome who had paused in her search to glance at him.

"Inuyasha's not with me. I left without him knowing, though I assume that by now he knows." Kagome informed Sesshomaru as she brushed her hair behind her ear unknowingly baring her unmarked shoulder. Sesshomaru bit back a possessive growl and stopped himself from pulling her to him and marking her as his.

"You are in search of something." Sesshomaru started forcing his eyes away from her shoulder to look into her sky blue eyes.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed as she continued looking.

"Something important." Sesshomaru said annoyed as she once again ignored him.

"Very." Kagome told him.

"What is it you have lost." Sesshomaru demanded, he would find this item for her so that she would not ignore him. He watched as Kagome's cheeks flushed that beautiful red that caused his beast to purr, this time he was not able to stop himself from reaching out and gently rested a clawed hand on her cheeks, deepening her blush. Kagome opened her mouth to answer him, only to be cut off by a shout.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he shot out of the tress to land in between Kagome and Sesshomaru, facing Sesshomaru and shoving Kagome away from Sesshomaru. "Keep your filthy hands off her, asshole." Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed his eyes in response. The rare moments Sesshomaru ever found time to be alone with Kagome were always interrupted by the half-breed.

"I grow tired of your interference." Sesshomaru drawled out, in response Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga, unfazed Sesshomaru glanced over to Kagome who looked concerned yet annoyed at the same time. A growl from Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's attention back to the pissed off half-breed. "You're growling irritates this Sesshomaru, I shall shut you up once and for all today." Sesshomaru informed the boy as he cracked his knuckles, showing he was serious.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" Kagome called causing Sesshomaru's beast to become furious. His bitch should not be calling to anyone but him in battle.

"I grow impatient, prepare yourself." Was the only warning Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha before he rushed at Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Doll**

 **Summary-**

While playing near a river, Rin stumbles upon a doll that looks just like her Lord. Sesshomaru finds Kagome as she searches for a treasured item that she has lost. When Sesshomaru returns the lost item to Kagome, the dynamic between the two groups change and Sesshomaru allows himself the privilege of dropping his mask just a little.

 **Chapter Two- Return to Sender**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in concern, mostly out of habit, as Sesshomaru's claws clashed against Inuyasha's sword sending sparks flying. It was clear to both Kagome and Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was angrier than he usually was during their fights. At Kagome's cry of Inuyasha's name, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and flashed red as his beast tried to break free to kill the half-breed that belonged to the name his mate had called out.

Through out the fight, all Inuyasha could do was use his sword as a shield blocking the furious swipes of Sesshomaru's claws. Inuyasha clinched his teeth as he felt himself being pushed back. A spark from Sesshomaru's claws hitting Inuyasha's sword flew towards Kagome hitting her cheek causing her to gasp out in pain, pulling Sesshomaru's attention from Inuyasha to her to make sure she was alright.

"Where the hell ya focusing, asshole?" Inuyasha roared using Sesshomaru's distraction to try and strike at Sesshomaru with his sword only to be met with air as Sesshomaru disappeared. Sesshomaru reappeared next to Kagome causing her to jump in shock, not expecting his sudden reappearance next to her. Kagome tried to fight the blush on her cheeks when she felt Sesshomaru's eyes roam over her. Once Sesshomaru was assured that Kagome was unharmed, he turned and focused back on the battle.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he saw his half-brother charging at him with his sword ready to strike. Did the half-breed not realize that if he swung the sword at Sesshomaru with Kagome so close than she would be hit as well? With an angry growl, Sesshomaru used his poison whip to knock Inuyasha, who had used his sword as a shield, back a few feet. Sesshomaru gave Kagome one last glance before disappearing from her side to appear behind Inuyasha and used his poison claws as Inuyasha turned to face him, allowing Sesshomaru's claws to catch the left side of Inuyasha's face.

"Arhg!" Inuyasha called out in pain holding the left side of his face in pain while jumping away from Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha pulled his hand away from his face, Kagome gasped in shock, the skin on the left side of Inuyasha's face had begun to melt away showing the facial muscles. Out of habit, Kagome took a few steps to make her way to Inuyasha to heal him like she knew he would demand her to do once the fight was done. "Stay back, bitch." Inuyasha growled at her, in response to his growl, Kagome two steps back. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock when a deep growl flew from the Demon Lord.

"Are you truly this pathetic, half-breed, that you cannot dodge me, or do you truly care so little for your life?" Sesshomaru asked his eyes starting to bleed red, his beast ready to rip the half-breed apart for the way he had spoken to his mate. Inuyasha got into a fighting stance and Sesshomaru let a dark and dangerous laugh flew from his lips sending shivers up both Inuyasha's and Kagome's spins, for two different reasons. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me?"

"Of course I can beat ya, asshole!" Inuyasha yelled gripping the hilt of his sword tighter.

"Do not insult this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha growled before rushing at Sesshomaru who tossed a glance at Kagome before rushing to meet Inuyasha half way.

/ / /

Rin hummed a tune she remembered hearing Lady Kagome hum while she played with Rin's hair. Rin ran her fingers through the doll's hair ignoring the mutterings coming from the toad demon pacing back and forth. Movement behind Rin pulled her attention away from the doll to the two headed dragon demon that Rin was sitting against. "Are you curious about Rin's doll?" Rin asked the dragon holding the doll up so the dragon could see it. One head, Ah, leaned closer and allowed his forked tongue to slide out of his mouth to run along the doll, while the other head, Un, nuzzled against the human girl it protected.

Un let out a breath, blowing a few strands of Rin's hair, before laying his hand down on Rin's right side, his yellow eyes watching Rin as she continued to play with the doll. Un glanced at Ah who laid his head down on the other side of Rin. They trusted their master's judgment, especially when it came to the young human pup, if their master deemed the doll safe enough for the pup to play with, then they, too, would deem the doll safe.

"Oh," Rin gasped in shock when she tilted the doll in the right angle for the light to catch some black stitches that formed into letters that created words that Rin was pretty sure was not on her Lord, well, she hoped they weren't. Rin's eyes slowly traced the letters as her young mind raced through all of her lessons she was forced to take when stuck in the castle, though she wasn't yet good at it, she could read. "'Property...of...Ka...Kagome'" She slowly read out. Un lifted his head to look at the doll when Rin tilted it to show him. "See, it says 'Property of Kagome'." Rin read out to the dragon, pride clear in her voice. Ah's head flew up from the ground when Rin shot up from her spot and ran over to the still pacing Jaken. "Master Jaken!" Rin cried cutting into the toad's mutterings.

"What do you want you fooling girl?" Jaken snapped glaring at the girl.

"Rin has a question for you, Master Jaken." Rin said before showing Jaken the words stitched on the doll. "Rin wants to know if she read this correctly."

"It says 'Property of Kagome' you stupid girl." Jaken snapped and Rin smiled and nodded.

"Rin wonders if this doll belong to Lady Kagome." Rin said as she ran her finger through the doll's hair wondering why Lady Kagome would have a doll of her Lord.

/ / /

Kagome could not help the scream that was ripped from her throat when Inuyasha flew past her after Sesshomaru had kicked him in the gut. Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her, his golden eyes flicked over her body before he disappeared only to reappear in front of Inuyasha. With a growl, Sesshomaru bent and picked Inuyasha up by the throat, digging his claws into the half-breed's skin. Sesshomaru raised his free hand to run it through Inuyasha's chest, intending to kill him, but the Kagome's scent flew over to him and made him freeze. He glanced behind him to see Kagome partially hidden behind a tree, her eyes wide in fright.

Without a word, Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and made his way over to Kagome, intending to make sure she was alright. Movement behind him and the widening of Kagome's eyes alerted Sesshomaru that Inuyasha had stood up. Spinning, Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha, sending him flying. Sesshomaru went to continue the killing he had stopped moments before, only to be stopped by two delicate hands grabbing the back of his haori. He turned to see Kagome holding on to his haori.

"Don't..." Kagome started, her voice small and fearful causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. She had had no trouble speaking to him before without fear, why now did she have fear in her voice while speaking to him. Could he have frightened her while fighting? But she had seen him fighting before, and she had never been afraid of him then. "Please don't kill him, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome begged and Sesshomaru allowed his hand to rise and brush a few of Kagome's loose strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"What the hell are you doing, asshole?" Inuyasha growled out behind Sesshomaru, and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru demanded turning from Kagome to glare at Inuyasha, suspecting that Inuyasha was the real cause of Kagome's fear.

"How the hell should I know. If I fucking knew where he was, the fucking bastard would be dead already." Inuyasha growled out and rushed towards Sesshomaru, intending to slash at him with his sword.

"Then you are of no use to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said before using his poison whip to send Inuyasha flying. Using this distraction, Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and ran the back of his claws lovingly down Kagome's left cheek, confusing her, before disappearing for the last time.

"Yeah, ya better run ya asshole!" Inuyasha yelled after his brother, sheathing sword as he stormed over to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked him more out of habit then out of concern, she bit back a hiss of pain when Inuyasha roughly grabbed her wrist, claws biting into her skin, and began to drag her back towards the group.

"Peachy." He growled at her as she let him drag her without any fight or complaints, she did not want to anger him anymore than he already was.

/ / /

The second Sesshomaru step out of the forest and back to his pack, his leg was wrapped in the tiny arms of his human pup. Without a word, Sesshomaru reached down and ran his clawed hand through her hair. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is happy her Lord is back." Rin cried giving him a lopsided grin as she released his leg.

"Hn." He grunted as he walked back over to the tree he had been sitting under before and sat back under it. He raised an eyebrow at his human pup when he noticed she had followed him, did she wish to cuddle to him before he went in search for her food? He shifted his Moko-moko in a silent way of telling her she was more than welcome, when his human pup did not sit he became concerned. Had something happened while he was away? He subtly scented her, to fine she was unarmed and a little anxious. His human pup wished to ask him something. "What is it Rin?"

"Rin was wondering if her Lord would return her new doll back to Lady Kagome?" Rin asked holding the doll out for Sesshomaru to take.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin giggled.

"While her Lord was away, Rin found words on her new doll claiming it as Lady Kagome's doll." Rin informed him gently turning the doll over and showed Sesshomaru the stitched words.

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted taking the doll from Rin who smiled at him.

"Rin thanks her Lord." Rin said before turning and running back to the river. Sesshomaru watched his human pup play for a minute before turning his attention to his look-alike in his hand. He would return the doll tonight while he fetched his human pup's dinner.

/ / /

Kagome watched Inuyasha run into the woods in search of food for the group, once she was sure he was out of hearing range she stood up, careful not to agitate her new bruises from her recent punishment, and picked up her yellow bag. "Kagome?" Sango asked noticing her getting up.

"I'm just going to fill up the water bottles." Kagome told her noticing when the woman's eyes flew over to Miroku's before flying back over to Kagome's. No one dared to remind her that they had just refilled all of the bottles that morning, it was clear to everyone that Kagome wanted time alone.

"Be careful." Sango told her as Kagome left the campsite heading straight for the river. She had checked the forest around the campsite, the only other place to check was the river. She had to find it before they moved on, she didn't know what she would do without it. It was one of the two things keeping her alive.

When Kagome got to the river, she dropped her bag and fell to her hands and knees as she began her search. She was silently praying that it hadn't made its way into the river, if it had, then she would never see it again. Kagome knew she could make another one, but it had been hard keeping everyone, especially Inuyasha, from finding out she was making it.

"Kagome." Someone said causing her to gasp in fright thinking Inuyasha had come give her another punishment for sneaking away from the campsite again. Kagome shot up to her feet and froze in her spot and tensed up while closing her eyes as she waited for the pain of her punishment. Kagome let out a yelp when a clawed hand gently landed on her shoulder only to disappear after her yelp left her lips. She turned around to find Sesshomaru behind her.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, it's you." Kagome said allowing her body to relax. Sesshomaru's golden eyes took in her body as he wondered who she had believed him to be. From the way her body had tensed up after he called to her, she had been expecting to be hit, that much was made certain when she had yelp at his gentle touch, something that she obviously had not expected. Sesshomaru went to ask her but was stopped by Kagome's voice. "What are you doing here, Lord Sesshomaru?" Silently, Sesshomaru pulled the doll from his sleeve pocket and held it out to her, watching as her eyes widened before lighting up in joy. "You found it!" She squealed lightly taking the doll gently from his hand and hugged it tightly.

"This Sesshomaru was asked by Rin to return it. She was quite sad that she was not able to keep it as planned." Sesshomaru told.

"I see, thank you for returning it for her. If you will allow me, I could make her one." Kagome said nervously biting her lip. Sesshomaru, not wanting her to hurt herself, lifted his hand and gently pulled her lip from her teeth before running his clawed thumb across the lip causing her to gasp slightly.

"That would be most appreciated." Sesshomaru told her, his voice softer than normal as he stared into her wide and curious eyes.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, dropping the tittle from his name in shocked confusion. Sesshomaru nearly groaned as his beast began to send images of Kagome whimpering and screaming his name in pleasure as she writhed and bucked beneath him as he plowed into her while claiming her as his. He felt himself hardening and his beast clawing at his cage wanting out so that he could claim Kagome as his mate.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered out tilting his head closer to hers as his hand slid from her lip to the back of her head gently pulling her closer to him. Just as their lips were about to touch the wind shifted bringing with it the scent of his half-brother. Inwardly growling in anger as his time alone with Kagome was once again being interrupted by the half-breed. He pulled away from Kagome, noting her blush, before gently taking a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "We shall met again, Kagome, and when we do, we shall continue where we left off." He informed her before disappearing from her sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Doll**

 **Summary-**

While playing near a river, Rin stumbles upon a doll that looks just like her Lord. Sesshomaru finds Kagome as she searches for a treasured item that she has lost. When Sesshomaru returns the lost item to Kagome, the dynamic between the two groups change and Sesshomaru allows himself the privilege of dropping his mask just a little.

 **Chapter Three- Words From The Fallen**

Sesshomaru was on edge, it had been almost a week since the last time he had seen Kagome, and not because he chose so. After he had left Kagome, her scent, along with the scent of her pack, had disappeared without a trace. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance just knowing that the half-breed had something to do with the disappearing scent. Sesshomaru's beast roared in anger at not being able to see or scent his mate. The longer he went without seeing or smelling her scent, the angrier his beast was becoming. And because his beast was angry, Sesshomaru was itching for a fight.

Sesshomaru's nose caught the scent of grave soil and death, and if he had been anyone but himself, he would have reeled back in disgust. He never knew how his half-breed half-brother could stand to be near the scent, much less hold the cause of the scent in his arms. Was it possible that the human blood running through the half-breed's veins has dulled his sense of smell so much that the scent did not bother him? Or was it that the half-breed believed himself so in love with the dead priestess that he was forcing the scent to not bother him?

A wave of dark aura slammed into Sesshomaru's aura, it was unexpected and caused Sesshomaru to pause in his steps for a second before he continued. Sesshomaru spun around to look at his human pup in worry when he heard a small, pained whimper flow from her throat. Sesshomaru was next to his human pup in seconds as another whimper sounded again. He purred gently in an attempt to calm his human pup.

"Rin does not feel so good." Rin muttered nuzzling into her Lord's chest. Another wave of dark aura flew at them, and Rin whimpered when it sparked against hers. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that, this aura was the cause of his human pup's distress, it would need to be dealt with. Sesshomaru's beast let out a low whine at the distressed sound that was ripped from his human pup's throat when he pulled away to deal with the dark aura.

"Jaken, stay here and do not leave Rin's side. If I find that you have left her for even a second, you will find yourself body-less." Sesshomaru threatened before he lowered his head to his human pup's and rubbed his cheek along hers in a comforting way before turning and began to track where the dark aura was coming from.

Sesshomaru didn't have to track the aura very far, only half a mile from where he left his human pup was a small village. Sesshomaru allowed himself a moment to take in the small village. Had the dark aura not originated from it, Sesshomaru would not have paid it any mind. There were only a handful of huts, maybe around 50 or so, and only had four farms. That was it, some huts and a few farms, no trading posts at all.

Another wave of the dark aura got Sesshomaru moving again, a barrier to hide his scent and a second later found Sesshomaru floating over the small village on his youkai cloud. He would assess the owner of the dark aura before forming a battle strategy, he was not one to just rush in like a fool, like his half-breed half-brother. As he was assessing the demon, a seven foot tall mountain troll more powerful than it should be, an arrow surrounded by a dull pink glow shot from the edge of the village and embedded itself into the mountain troll's arm.

Without looking, Sesshomaru knew who had fired the arrow, the scent of grave soil and death told him exactly who it was. With bored eyes, Sesshomaru turned around and watched as the undead priestess took care of mountain troll with some difficulty.

Sesshomaru allowed his youkai cloud to float closer to the undead priestess so that his eyes could roam her face as she walked over towards the ashes of the mountain troll. Sesshomaru had overheard multiple times from Kagome's pack that Kagome and this undead priestess looked quite similar, if not identical. But as he watched her dig through the ashes, Sesshomaru could not see any similarities between Kagome and the dead priestess.

"My Lady are you alright?" A male villager asked her as the undead priestess straightened up, a tainted piece of the Shikon Jewel held between her clay fingers, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger, that belonged to Kagome, not her.

"Yes," The undead priestess said, her lifeless voice causing Sesshomaru's hackles to rise, just one more difference between the two women, "I am fine." The undead priestess paused to take a look around the small village with her hollow eyes. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, my Lady." The villager said before bowing to her. "You protected everyone and for that we owe you a great deal. We are a poor village, but we will repay your kindness as best as we can." The light wind picked up enough to shift the hair of the undead priestess and carry her scent closer to Sesshomaru who silently snarled at the scent and made his youkai cloud rise higher. He and his beast preferred Kagome's scent over the undead priestess's scent, hell the scents of these unwashed humans were preferred over the undead priestess's scent.

"All I wish in return is more arrows so that I may continue with my journey." The undead priestess told the villager.

"Of course, my Lady, right away." The villager told her before turning to look at the rest of the villagers that had gathered behind him. "The Priestess wishes for more arrows for her journey!" He called to them setting the villagers off in a scurry to find any and all arrows they had to give to the undead priestess. Within minutes the male villager was handing the undead priestess a bundle of arrows. "Here you are, my Lady, I hope these arrows are to your liking." The villager said blushing as his hands brushed against the undead priestess's hands.

Sesshomaru silently followed the undead priestess on his youkai cloud waiting for the right time to reveal himself and take the jewel shard from the undead priestess and any knowledge of Naraku's whereabouts. He would then present both to Kagome once he located her again. Sesshomaru's golden eyes watched as her soul collectors deposited the souls they had collected into her body once she was a few miles away from the village.

"How long do you intend to follow me, demon?" The undead priestess demanded. Glaring at the undead woman, he lowered his barrier watching as her hollow eyes flashed with recognition before returning to being empty. "I see, so it was you, Sesshomaru, that I sensed above the village." The undead priestess said and he watched her with eyes narrowed in anger at her disrespect as she took a few steps towards his person. "You were watching me." She took another step closer and Sesshomaru growled, warning her not to come any closer to his person. "I guess it is a little too much to ask that it was Inuyasha that was the one watching me." The undead priestess sighed looking at Sesshomaru from under her eyelashes, as if hoping to entrance Sesshomaru in, what most would call, her 'womanly charms'. "With all your staring and watching, one might begin to think you are developing feelings for me." She said as she slowly reached out to touch Sesshomaru, only to be met with air as Sesshomaru disappeared right before her clay fingers could touch him.

"This Sesshomaru requires nothing from you but any jewel shards and knowledge of Naraku you have." Sesshomaru demanded as the undead priestess turned to look at him.

"Why do you need my jewel shards?" The undead priestess asked, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes deeming her unworthy of an answer. He watched as her eyes widened in understanding before narrowing in anger. "The Shikon Jewel is not hers to protect, it is mine!" She yelled out.

"If that is true, why have you not purified the shards you have?" Sesshomaru question, he knew, from watching it happen, that any jewel shard Kagome touched was instantly purified. That fact enough was proof to Sesshomaru that the jewel belonged to Kagome.

"You wished to know of Naraku?" The undead priestess asked, her quick change of subject did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who inwardly smirked.

"I wish to know his whereabouts." Sesshomaru informed her.

"I am to assume this is all for her." She demanded only to receive silence from Sesshomaru. "What is so special about her? She is weak!" At that she received a growl from Sesshomaru.

"If you will not tell what you know, then you are of no use to this Sesshomaru." He informed her and began to head back to his pack.

"Sesshomaru, you should know that only I am strong enough to defeat Naraku. You will do well to erase any thought of Kagome sending him to his death. She is too weak and will only get in the way, causing everyone trouble." The undead priestess called to him only to find herself being held in the air by Sesshomaru's clawed hand around her throat a second later.

"You will do well to hold your tongue, wench. This Sesshomaru will not be told what to do. It is not Kagome who is the weak one, it is you. Even now, as your reitai tries to fight me, you are weak. You would be smart to learn your place." Sesshomaru growled at her, his eyes bleeding red. The two glared at each other for a moment before Sesshomaru tossed her aside, as if she was nothing more than a rag doll, before he disappeared from her sight having caught hold of Inuyasha's scent heading his way.

Sesshomaru smirked as he ran past his half-brother, hidden from detection behind a barrier, and followed the half-breed's scent back to the half-breed's pack. Sesshomaru's beast purred at the thought of being able to see his mate once more. Sesshomaru came to a stop just outside the pack's campsite, his eyes instantly landing on the forlorn look on his mate's face. Was she mourning the loss of Inuyasha to the arms of the undead priestess. Movement close to his mate caught Sesshomaru's attention and his golden eyes landed on the small fox pup that Sesshomaru knew Kagome saw as her pup.

/ / /

"Mamma, are you really okay?" Shippou asked as he snuggled up to his human mother, pulling her attention from the fire that she had been staring into since Inuyasha left. Shippou's moss green eyes searched his human mother's sad, sky blues eyes as she finally look from the fire to him. She smiled sadly at him and he felt anger swell up inside him. His mother should not ever feel sad or depressed as she had been more and more lately.

"I'm fine, sweety." Kagome told him running a soothing hand through his hair.

Shippou turned his eyes away from her sad ones to glare at the fire as he balled his hands into fist, his claws nipping at his skin. His human mother was kind, loving, strong, and always put his safety and happiness before anything else, and whenever there was any sort of danger she always protected him in any way she could, even at the risk of herself getting hurt or worse killed. And now that she needed him the most, he could do nothing but sit there and watched as Inuyasha sucked the life and happiness from her.

Oh yes, Shippou wasn't stupid, he knew that Inuyasha was the cause of his human mother's sadness and depression. He also knew that the 'punishments' that Inuyasha gave her were unwarranted. Shippou knew his mother was too kind to do anything that would warrant a punishment. He had also stopped doing anything that got on Inuyasha's nerves after realizing that his human mother would be 'punished' for it.

"If you so wish it, I could go find him." Sango offered drawing Shippou's attention from his thoughts.

"No, that is alright." Kagome sighed pulling her knees to her chest, failing to hide her wince from her son's and, unknowingly, Sesshomaru's watchful eyes.

"Perhaps, Sango, now would be the perfect time to take a dip in the hot springs." Miroku not so subtly hinted.

"I believe you are correct, Miroku. Kagome, you would like to take a dip in the hot springs?" Sango asked jumping in shock with Kagome suddenly shot up from her spot.

"I wish to bathe alone." Kagome said before gathering her bag and heading in the direction of the closest hot spring. Unbeknown to her, Sesshomaru silently followed her, not wanting her out of his sights.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Doll**

 **Summary-**

While playing near a river, Rin stumbles upon a doll that looks just like her Lord. Sesshomaru finds Kagome as she searches for a treasured item that she has lost. When Sesshomaru returns the lost item to Kagome, the dynamic between the two groups change and Sesshomaru allows himself the privilege of dropping his mask just a little.

 **Chapter Four- I'm Talking Loud, Not Saying Much**

Kagome lowered her bruised and sore body into the warm water of the hot springs, allowing a small hiss of pain as the water caused her newest cuts to sting. She closed her eyes and allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks. "It's not my fault." She muttered to herself. She knew that Inuyasha's change in attitude towards her was not her fault just as she knew she did not deserve the 'punishments' Inuyasha gave her. But though she knew it was not her fault, there was a small voice whispering to her that maybe she was at fault. And Kagome tried to quiet the voice, but some days, like today, the voice would not stop.

Kagome buried her head in her hands as she tried to silence a sob that ripped its way through her body. She wanted to go home, or at least take her son and leave, but she was scared. She was terrified that Inuyasha would find her and 'punish' not only her but her son as well, and the thought of her son having go to through a 'punishment' both terrified and angered her. She would not let Inuyasha lay one harmful finger on her son, it was her love and protectiveness that had her agreeing to take on his 'punishments' along side hers.

Kagome's sobs slowly faded to sniffles as she glanced over to the side of the hot springs to where her Sesshomaru doll was sitting. Without thinking, Kagome reached over and pulled the doll into her arms, rubbing her cheek against the top of it's head. She had lost her doll, and when she had begun to think that she would never see it again, it had come back to her. "Oh Sesshomaru." She breathed out, not knowing if she was talking to the doll, or just whispering the name of the one who returned the doll to her, and was standing behind one of the trees listening to her without her knowledge.

Kagome pulled the doll away from her enough to look into it's face as she ran her fingers through it's hair. Her thoughts traveled to the Daiyoukai that was closer than she believed. "I wonder where you are now?" She muttered before setting the doll back at the edge of the hot spring. "Would things be different if Shippou and I were to travel with you?" Kagome asked before giving a sad smile to the doll, "Would I have the guts to even ask to travel with you the next time we meet? And if not, would you ask me?" With a sigh, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself before lowing her body farther into the water so that it came to the bottom of her chin. "Would I have the strength to say yes?"

Silence rang through the air as Kagome sat staring at the doll, but not really seeing it. Tears began to once again fall from her eyes as her memories consumed her. "I'm scared." She whispered. "Scared that one of these days I won't have the strength to continue. I'm scared to think that one of these days, the thought of Shippou sad, scared, and alone won't be enough to fight the demons inside me." Kagome gulped. "If that day comes, would you be there for Shippou like you are for Rin? Would you protect him, love him, raise him like you do Rin?" Kagome paused for a moment before taking a shuttering breath. "Is it selfish of me to wish that you will someday come and rescue us from Inuyasha?"

"I think about it." Kagome suddenly told the doll with a small smile and a soft blush. "That night almost a week ago. You remember, right? The night you returned my doll. I think about it every night." Kagome ducked her head and brushed her hair back, once again unknowingly baring her unmarked shoulder to Sesshomaru. "I can't help but wonder if it was just my wishful thinking, or me just going crazy, but you were going to kiss me, right? What made you stop? Why did you leave? Would you have stayed if you knew I wanted you to kiss me?" Kagome gave a small squeak before ducking under the water to try and calm her racing heart only to resurface thirty seconds later face bright red from embarrassment. "How would you react if I told you I have feelings for you. You would feel disgusted? Delighted? Or would you be indifferent?" With a sigh and a shake of her head, Kagome began to silently wash herself.

/

Sesshomaru let his head drop back, hitting the bark of the tree he was leaning against. His mind was racing from everything he had learned. He didn't know what to feel, and it didn't help that his beast was flipping back and forth from being elated that his mate felt the same as him to being pissed that his mate needed him and he had done nothing. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let the soft splashing of water wash over him as he tried to calm his racing mind.

Kagome had asked him questions, though she had not known she was doing so, and he needed to know the answers to those questions before he could give her the answers. She had asked where he was, he was listening to her bathe. Not something he really wished to be caught doing since it was not an honorable thing to do for one such as he.

Would thing be different for her and her fox pup if she were with him? Of course they would. Kagome and her fox pup would not want for anything. They would not fear for their safety, in battle or not. They would always know that they were protected and never fear getting hurt by his hands. Nor would Kagome have to constantly fight those demons inside her.

Would he ask her to travel with him? Of course. He would be delighted if she left his brother's pack to join his. But would she have the strength to say yes and leave an obviously abusive alpha. He believed she could find the strength if given time, but did she have the time. He hoped so, but he feared she might not.

Would he take care of Shippou as if he were his? That answer was obvious, he most defiantly would. Shippou was Kagome's which made Shippou his in his mind. The main question now is, would Kagome be there to help him raise Shippou and Rin?

Sesshomaru's ears twitched when he heard the water move in a way that alerted him that Kagome was getting out. If he left now Kagome would never know he was here. He knew he should move, but his body would not move. He stayed leaning against the tree as Kagome made her way past him and back towards her pack's campsite. When she stopped, he knew she had noticed him. He watched as she spun back to face him with a shocked look.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" She gasped in shock holding her doll closer to her.

"Kagome." He said letting her name come out as a soft breath, his eyes softly roaming over her. His eyes landing on the bruises that were trying to hide behind the cloth of her sleeping attire and had to bite back a growl of anger. He needed to get her away from his half-breed half-brother.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as her body began to shift while her aura battled between excited and scared.

"I have come in search of you." Sesshomaru informed her his voice softer than she had ever heard it.

"Really?" Kagome asked bashfully as she began to play with a strand of her hair, drawing Sesshomaru's eyes to the strand. The urge to groom her hit Sesshomaru hard enough to have him take a step forward, only stopping when Kagome instinctively took a step back.

"This Sesshomaru would never lie to you." Sesshomaru told her, Kagome looked away from him and bit her lip. Slowly, as if he were trying to sooth a frightened pup, Sesshomaru lifted his arm while taking a cautious step forward. The second he had moved Kagome's eyes were back on him, watching his every move with a cautious look. From her aura Sesshomaru was able to tell that she was ready to bolt the second she felt unsafe. "Please do not fear me. I will not lay a harmful hand on you." He told her softly as he rested his hand gently on her face and carefully pulled her lip from between her teeth, just like he had almost a week before.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome breathed out, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's, holding his eyes captive with hers.

"On this earth? Or behind this tree?" Sesshomaru asked making sure he understood Kagome's question. This caused a small chuckle to push itself between Kagome's lips.

"How long have you been standing behind this tree?" Kagome asked.

"Since you got to the Onsen." Sesshomaru stated and smelt Kagome's aura become a spicy mix between anger and embarrassment. "This Sesshomaru did not watch you undress, nor did this Sesshomaru watch you bathe. All this Sesshomaru did was listen." He explained. It was silent for a while as Sesshomaru waited for permission to continue, even though he was an Alpha male, when it came to his mate he would wait for permission at certain times, and this was one of these times.

"Did you not want to watch me?" Kagome asked so quietly that had Sesshomaru been human he would have not heard it.

"I did not watch because I did not want to. Believe this Sesshomaru when I say that that is far from the truth. I did not watch because it would have been the most disrespectful thing this Sesshomaru could have done to you. We are not mated." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh." Kagome said and they lapsed into silence as Sesshomaru let Kagome decide what happens next. "So, you heard everything?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

"Will you leave my half-brother's pack to join mine? You will never want for anything, I would protect you and your fox pup. I would never abuse you, nor would I allow anyone to hurt you. Even if you find that you are not strong enough to leave him yet, I will be here protecting you both as best as I can until you believe you are stronge enough to leave." Sesshomaru told her, pulling her lovingly into his arms as she began to cry. His beast whined at the scent of his mate's tears as Sesshomaru rubbed his check on the top of her head while soothingly running his hands up and down her back. When Kagome let out a sob that tore at his heart, Sesshomaru let out a soothing growl.

It took a couple of minutes for Kagome to finally calm herself down, but stayed in Sesshomaru's arms once she had calmed down. Sesshomaru scent, warmth, and strong arms around her made her feel safe, and Kagome didn't know the last time she felt truly safe. "I want to," Kagome started in a whisper gripping Sesshomaru's haori, "but I'm not strong enough to fight my fear of him." Sesshomaru didn't need Kagome's to name him to know that she was talking about his half-brother.

"Then let me lend you my strength. Use me as you see fit. Let me be your sword and shield." Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked up at him in shock.

"Why would you want to be my sword and shield?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru felt anger at Inuyasha for making Kagome feel like she didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"Because I have feelings for you, Kagome, and I am hoping that my feelings are the same ones you have for me." Sesshomaru informed her causing her to blush. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, only to close it a second later. "This Sesshomaru wishes to have permission to continue where I left off the last time we met." Kagome 'eep'ed and nodded her head. She closed her eyes when Sesshomaru gently placed his hand under her chin and began to tilt her face closer to his. Sesshomaru could feel his beast shaking in anticipation to finally kissing his mate, he allowed his eyes to slide shut as their lips were just a hair's breath away from touching.

"Mamma?" Shippou's voice called out causing the pair to jump in surprise, Sesshomaru mentally cursed both at the fact that he had allowed the small fox pup to sneak up on them, because the said fox pup had interrupted their kiss.

"Yes, baby?" Kagome asked pushing from Sesshomaru's arms to make her way to the fox pup and took him into her arms.

"I apologize for interrupting you and Lord Sesshomaru, but I thought it would be best to tell you that you have been away from camp for too long and Inuyasha is on his way back from seeing Kikyo." Shippou said causing Kagome to gasp. She spun around to face Sesshomaru with an apologetic face.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, but I must get back to my pack before Inuyasha get's back and notices I am not there." Kagome said before giving him a quick bow.

"I understand." Sesshomaru said with a soft sigh. "Just know that my offer still stands, Kagome, both of them." Kagome nodded before taking off towards her camp.


End file.
